yinyangyofandomcom-20200214-history
Yang
Yang is one of the central characters of Yin Yang Yo!. Overview Appearance Yang is a blue rabbit. He has purple eyes. He commonly wears his training vest. Personality Yang is a naive, yet hyperactive and occasionally violent. Despite not showing it, he really cares about Yin and Master Yo. He enjoys video games, smashing stuff, motor cyles and telling jokes. He became a nicer a person in the current season due to the events in the episode "Deja Foo", where Yin and Master Yo were killed in an alternate reality due to his mean actions. In "Doomed to Repeat It", he says that he does learn stuff, but he doesn't want Master Yo to know that, so that he could get away with more. Actually if he is willing to think, he is able to escape traps/situations more often(unless he wanted to be trapped/captured just so he could fight some more). This is shown in episodes "Brain Drain" and "Stuck". In episode "Touchy Feelings", it was shown that Yang keeps his true feelings underneath all his other emotions. History Yang is training to master Might-Style Woo Foo to defeat all opponents who challenge him and to hit stuff. Yang and his sister, Yin, train under Master Yo to master Woo Foo and assure to the world that it is not foolish. He is currently at the first level of Woo Foo. In "Deja Foo", Yang decided develop his kindness and begin a secret quest to collect and dispose His latest history is of writing the story of "Super Yangy" at age 4. Relationships * Yin - Yang has a rivalry with his sister. However, when echother's lives are threatened, the two risk their live to protect eachother. * Master Yo - Yang seems to be the most stressful to Yo. However, Yang and Yo often work togethor and share the same theories on Yin's conflicts. * Lena - Yang has eternal love for Lena, who secretly shares the same feelings for him. In "Gone-A-Fowl", the two confess their feelings for each other and begin their relationship. * Coop - Yang often exploits Coop's affection for Yin to humiliate her. Yang often explains to Coop Yin's reactions towards Coop's affection. Yet,Yang doesn't consider Coop as a friend.Coop on the other hand considers Yang as a friend. * Roger Jr. - Roger Jr. was Yang's eternal rival until it was revealed he longed to be Yang's friend. After which, the two became friends. * Dave - Yang often belittles Dave until discovering his will of the warrior. After which, Yang was to treat him with more respect but has yet to live up to his promise. * Smoke - Yang had persued a relationship with Smoke until discovering she was exploiting him so that he could become her Forever Friend. After which, Yang breaks up with her after imprisoning her in her own Prison Prism.She reappears in episode "League of Evil". Powers Yang is currently a level one Woo Foo Warrior. His main weapon is a magical bamboo sword. The sword can transform into a boomarang ("Yang-a-Rang"), a bo staff(Bamboo Staff) and a pair of nunchucks ("Foo Chucks"). He focuses on might powers and can he perform various attacks ("Paws of Pain", "Foonado", etc). In the episode "Night Fall", Yang shows that he is also able to use Yang-cinerate(although that's probably the only time he'll use that magic attack). Weaponry * Bamboo Weaponry - Yang carries a large variety of bamboo weaponry such as "Foo Chucks", staff, throwing knives and, most well known, Bamboo Sword and Yang-a-Rang. * Bamboo Sword - Yang's common weapon: a bamboo sword(edible). He use his Woo Foo energy to harden, impower and even repair the Bamboo Sword. * Yang-a-Rang - Yang's secondary most used weapon: a bamboo-formed boom-a-rang. It can also detonate. It's alternate name is "Yang Foom-a-Rang" (Japanese). * Foo Chucks - A pair of bamboo-formed nunchucks. It's alternate name is "Foo Chackas". * Yam Hammer - Yang's only non-bamboo weapon: a massive hammer that eminses jam on impact. It was renamed "Jam Hammer" as of "Fighting Fooberty". * Cheese Gun - A wooden gun armed with melted, rotten cheese. This weapon belongs to the stink arvarts. Might Techniques * Foonado - Yang rapidly spins, creating a powerful tonado. He can throw the tornado or create it with the "Bamboo Sword" that can also add a fire element. It's alternate name is "Tatsumaki Foo/Tornado Foo" (Japanese). ** Reverse Foonado - A variation on "Foonado" in which Yang spins in the opposite direction, creating a tornado capable of dousing fires. * Paws of Pain - Yang expands his fists, doubling his strength. It's original name is "Paws of Power". It's alternate names are "Handō ofū Pain/Hand of Pain" (Japanese) and "Paws of Love" (by Yin). ** Power Punch - A variation of "Paws of Pain" in which Yang throws the giant fists as projectiles. A variant use involves Yang punching the ground, releasing a massive shockwave. It's standard feature later became an offical feature of the "Paws of Pain". It's alternate name is "Power Panchi" (Japanese). * Fists of Fire - Yang egnites his fists, enhancing his power. He can throw the fire as projectiles. It's alternate name is "Handō Ofū Fire/Hand of Fire" (Japanese). ** Fire Fist - A fusion between the "Paws of Pain" and "Fists of Fire", both expanding and egnitting his fists that he throws as projectiles. It's alternate name is "Handō ofū Fire/Hand of Fire" (Japanese). Magic Techniques * Woo Foo Aura - Yang forms a giant, energy-based aura in the form of a giant blue rabbit around himself, carrying the features of advanced strength, speed, agility, etc. * Yangcinerate - A variation of "Yincinerate" in which Yang takes a medatative stance, releasing a massive burst of fire around him. It's alternate name is "Yang Fire" (Japanese). * Yang-Foomation - Yang transforms the blade of the "Bamboo Sword" into projectiles items. * Energy Blast - Yang is seen using an energy blast in "The Manotaur". However, it's element and name is yet to be revealed. Combination Techniques * Firenado - Yin egnites the "Foonado" that she and Yang throw at the target. A variant use involves Yin and Yang joining hands in a gun sign, firing a beam of fire. It's alternate names are "Tastsumaki Fire/Tornado Fire" (Japanese) and "Doublū Fire/Double Fire" (Variation/Japanese). * Cheese Chedder-Titanium Hit - Yin tranfers "Tranfoomate" to the "Cheese Gun", changing the target into titanium. * Fist of Yincineration - While combining their "Woo Foo Auras", Yin and Yang impower and eginte their free fists before manipulating the aura to deliver a combo of poweful punches. Other Techniques * "Feet of Fury" - Yang falls to the ground while delivering multiple rapid foot stamps. * Man Smash - Yang falls head-first onto the target. This technique belongs to the comic book hero U-Dude. * Yangst Darts - Yang, as Yangst, is eqipped with explosive Y-shaped darts. Forms * Super Yangy - In "Wubble in Paradise", it is revealed that when Yang was younger he wrote a book whare he was a hero Super Yangy. As Super Yangy, Yang is much stronger. He wear a orange and red suit (originaly pink and yellow but he taught it was girly). He can also bend anything to his will when he is in the book. * Yangst - Yang also briefly became Yangst in "Wonder Tweens Go!" (a parody of Batman). He didn' t have any new powers. The only difference is that Yangst kept talking about his "dark past". Yangst is eqipped with Y-shaped, explosive darts. Other Other ages In the episode "Old school", Kraggler tricks Yin and Yang to become older. With the help of the Chronolagicum he becomes a teenager, a middle-aged man and an old man. As a teenager Yang has become much stronger. He also has a tatoo (the tatoo resembles simalair to the Yin Yang symbol). As a middle-aged man he has lost his muscles and his voice becomes lower pitched. Adult Yang also appears in "Wubble in Paradise" And as an old man he wears the same white shirt as 11-year old Yang, has grown a beard, has fake teeth and walks with a cane. Category:Characters